UI AND NO OTHERS
by MWord
Summary: UI tibatiba bisa sekolah di korea selama 3tahun. Alasannya benerbener gajelas haha pokoknya jangan kaget deh. super freak! this is my 1st fiction bytheway


HALLO HALLO~

MW akhirnya nulis cerita ya muahaha

Ngga nyangka nih beneran nulis jadi ini fiction bakalan nyeritain tentang seorang gadis #^^ yang gatau dapet durian tibatiba bisa sekolah di korea selama 3tahun. Alasannya benerbener gajelaas haha pokoknya jangan kaget deh kalo ceritanya freak abis terus gaje. Bahasanya juga cacat. Banyak typo dkk namanya juga baru pertama kali nulis fiction haha peace.

Kalo gasuka langsung closetab aja deh ya. Jangan menghina ow tapi kalo mau ngasih saran SANGAT DIANJURKAN saya akan menerimanya dengan mengurut dada.

Title : Apa yang enak? Silahkan beritahu saya

Pairing : masih secret #masihmikir

Chapternya kirakira ada banyak- gaya banget hahaha V#

Rating : T

Genre : gajelas. Romance kali nantinya. Tapi kebanyakan gajenya-_-

* * *

><p>JUST UI AND NO OTHERS<p>

PART 1

'GD. Namanya tuh. Idiih sok cool banget nama pake disingkat-singkat ala barat begitu. Emang apaan. Sok artis papan atas banget wuaks' kata gue waktu liat majalah yang dipegang temen sebangku gue 'Luna' namanya. Sedangkan gue sendiri sering dipanggil UI padahal nama asli gue yuri haha bodo lah toh ga ada yang salah dengan UI.

'iih. Gitu banget sih lo U. Emang ada yang salah ya kalo namanya disingkat-singkat. Kan malah bikin nambah keren'sambil ngambil balik majalah yang tadinya ada ditangan gue.

'hah keren darimana? Tau ah. Ga suka sama dia. Gayanya apalagi hiih bikin merinding tau gak' naro kepala diatas meja dan kembali baca komik. Tadinya emang lagi baca komik. Pas tau si luna buka majalah baru terus kegirangan sendiri akhirnya penasaran dan ikut ngeliat majalahnya si luna.

'iya tau kok kalo lo ga suka. Tapi jangan ngejelek jelekin namanya lagi yaa. Sedih tau prince gua lu gituin hiks' dengan laga purapura ngusap air mata dia baca lagi majalahnya dan senyum-senyum kaya orang sinting.

'iya deh iyaa sorry lun. Ga maksud ngejelekin sebenernya hehe. Peace aah.' sambil masih baca komik. Pas ngeliat ke arah luna tautaunya dia lagi nyengirnyengir kucing didepan majalahnya 'yeee diajak ngomong juga aaaah gua ralat deh yang tadi' baca komik lagi sambil mantatin muka dia.

'eeh emang ngajak ngomong yaa? Aaa sorrysorry ga denger tadi ngomong apa sih tadi UI?' nariknarik tangan gue.

'gaa gajadi. Kucing ketelen'

'iih gitu kaan'

Tengtengteng 'Pengumuman pengumuman. Bagi yang bernama UI dari kelas XA dimohon untuk segera pergi ke ruang BK sekarang juga. Terima kasih' tibatiba aja secara mengejutkan gue dipanggil keruang BK dan sebabnya aja ga tau kenapa. Apa mungkin gue pernah berbuat salah atau melanggar peraturan. Tapi kayaknya selamanya jadi anak sma gue ga pernah ngapangapain deh. Seeeeng gue ngga berkutik dan malah bengong kaya onta kesurupan*_emangada?guejuganggatau_* akhirnya si luna nepok bahu gue keras banget dan membuat gue bangun dari kubur.

'woi. Aduh si nenek. Disuruh ke ruang BK cepet kesana dong. Ngapain pula disini. Cepet bangun.. gue temenin deh sampe depan ruang BK. Jangan jangan garagara lu sering baca komik. Terus ketauan CCTV. Sapa tau lu dikeluarin dari sekolah, gue kan bisa jadi orang pertama yang nganter kepergian lo' nyengir lagi kaya sapi gila.

'idiiih lo kan bikin gue makin bingung. Lu juga kan sering baca majalah gila lu. Masa gua doang yang ketangkep CCTV idih engga fair ya. Udah ah ngga perlu dianteranter. Gue pergi sendiri juga bisa. Daah' masukin komik gue kedalem tas terus cabut keruang BK. Sesampenya disana ngga tau apa cuman perasaan gue. Tapi ruang BK rame banget. Apa emang gue beneran mau dikeluarin dari sekolah ya? Jadi pada ramerame mengantar kepergian gue. ampuuun tuhan apa salah gue selama ini..

'ih kamu UI ngapain bengong disana. Cepet masuk duduk sini dulu. Ada kabar bahagiaaa. Ibu gasabar mau ngasih taunya.' Haaah DEG mati deh. Segitu bahagianya kah ngusir gue dari sekolah. Astagaa. Semoga nyokapbokap ga shock terus jantungan ya denger kabar begini melaratnya nasib gue. Terus gue jalan ke sofa dan duduk didepan sofa yang didudukin guru BK yang tadi ngomong ke gue. Ga tau deh namanya siapa. Gapenting.

'ehm kabar apa ya bu? Beneran saya mau dikeluarin dari sekolah ini? Emangnya saya salah apa bu? Saya kan ga pernah maenmaen sama peraturan sekolah bu. Saya anak baik bu. Beneran deh buu. Ga pernah deh saya ngelanggar peraturan aduuh ampunin saya bu. Kasihan mamipapi saya dirumah. Masa putri satu-satunya dikeluarin dari sekolah tanpa tahu penyebabnya...'blablabla gue panjang lebar ngomong begitu berharap dia ngga jadi ngeluarin gue dari sekolah.

'hah. Kamu ini ngomong apaan sih HAHAHAHA ibu itu mau ngasih kabar baik ke kamu. KABAR BAIK. Bukannya ngeluarin kamu dari sekolah nusa bangsa ini ** . ibu tau kok kamu anak baikbaik. Masa ibu ga tau siih. Udah lah dengerin ibu ya. Denger yang bener niiih. Kamu tuh dapet beasiswa ke korea selama 3tahun untuk senior high school disana dan ga pake biayabiaya untuk kehidupan kamu lagi, karena semuanya udah ditanggung sama pihak sekolah disana. Nama sekolahnya YGseniorhigh. Sekolahnya number1 dikorea lho. Ibu aja shock pas dapet kabar dari pihak sana pas bilang kamu adalah satusatunya murid di indonesia yang keterima.'

'haaah. Ga mungkin ibuu. Saya itu kan ga punya kecerdasan apaapa. Palingan salah orang bu. Ga mungkin sayaa. Udah ya bu. Mumpung saya ga jadi dikeluarin dari nusabangsa tercinta ini. Mendingan saya makan dulu dikantin bawah. Istirahatnya udah mau selesai sebentar lagi kan.' Bangun dari sofa dan jalan menuju pintu ruang masuk BK.

'**EHEM**. **BENERAN KAMU KOK UI. INGET SAYA KAN?'**

'hah. EH. Ya ampun om yang kemaren jatuh dari kereta ya? Om udah sembuh? Kok ngapain ke sekolah saya? Kayanya saya ga ngomong tentang sekolah deh. Kok tau saya sekolah disini om.

* * *

><p>GIMANAGIMANA? Beneran gaje ya<p>

Review ya kalo mau. Kalo engga ya ga maksa^^


End file.
